detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
The Council
The Council is a group of five people who only appear once in Season 2 and a couple of times in Season 3 . They seem to be working with Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. The only known members are Carl Brocher, who doesn't seem to be human, The Serpent and Cassandra McAdams who is their leader. Very little information has been revealed about the group's intentions or anything else. The members seem to have worked with Victoria on the hypnotising project to some degree, as she was attempting to show them the results of her work at the dance . History Season 2 The Council appears in The Dance Part 2 all except for Cassandra McAdams as silhouettes. VP Victoria seemed to be working with the Parent's Council and showed them her brainwashing project using the students; making them take people to the dance who were out of their clique. After Lee foiled Victoria's plan The Council got the Reaper Mats to arrest her, Cassandra saying VP's project showed promise but wasn't up to Mann, Wurst and Finnwich level. Cassandra was the only member of the council seen. Season 3 The Council takes on a far more active role in the third season, appearing in nearly every episode in some capacity and in every episode furthering their goals: *Return of the Ping-The Council has Lee un-expelled from school, possibly as thanks for dealing with Victoria, possibly because of the fact that he's one of their research subjects. *Clogspiracy-The Council Fires Phil Blompkins as principal after his display of gross incompetence and insanity, also reactivating the captive Principal General Barrage. *Misadventures In Babysitting-The Council's leader Cassandra McAdams has the student body bring home Robotic babies which are used to bug the homes of every student in the school. *Escape from Fort Nigma-The Council reinstates Barrage as principal with several programming blocks that place him under their control. He in turn upgrades the Detention room to make it completely escape proof. Also they pick up a New member from the airport. *The Curse of Earl Nigma-The Council has Barrage build a fence around the entire school. *All That Taz-The Council attempts to tap the power of the Pyramid underneath the school using their own Key and a reverse engineered replacement for the first. That failing they have Barrage capture The Red Tazelwurm for them so that they can extract the location of where he hid the real key. *Fence-O-Palooza-The Council sent it's robotic agents the Reaper Mats after Lynch Webber at the fair grounds. *The Outcasts Strike Back!-The Council is shown trying to take back control of the Tazelwurm cyborgs in the Pyramid room. *Bed Bugged-The Council's agent The Serpent succeeds in stealing the Key from Lee's room. *The Hydra-The Council attempts to open the Pyramid, and one of them is cursed asleep. Also the Serpent interrogates Lee's friends for information on his family. *Fight or Flight-The Council has Barrage plug a hole into the underground tunnels while sending Lee on a wild goose chase about threats to his family. *Pyramid Scheme-The Council goes to war against The Amazing Finnwich who invades the school during the solar eclipse to tap the pyramid himself. Though they put up a admirable defense of the pyramid room a malfunctioning Barrage subdues the Council forces. Season 4 *Follow that Finnwich-After Finnwich destroys the Pyramid the Council take him captive and alongside their cursed member, and a similarly cursed Lynch, ship him off to Coral Grove. Additionally they call in 'the experts' to examine the pyramid's remains. Other Council Members = Fattius He first appeared in Escape from Fort Nigma where the other members of the council picks him up from the airport. He appears to be the group's resident hardware specialist, attempting to recreate The key stolen by The Red Tazelwurm and later on attempts to implant a chip in his head to extract the Key's locationDetentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 6 - "All That Taz". He seems to be a bit eccentric. His sister is also involved with the Council. Whether she is Cassandra or one of the experts on the Pyramid is ambiguous. After the Antiquis Triangulum is blown up by Finnwich in "Follow that Finnwich", Fattius is presumably dead as he was the only one to be inside the pyramid when it explodes and he hasn't been seen since. "The Serpent" Main article: The Serpent "The Serpent" first appears at the A. Nigma High annual dance as the shadowed figure that grabbed Vice Principal Victoria's armDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 13 - "The Dance Part 2". He bears a striking resemblance to Lee Ping; he has same sort of facial features and seems to come from Asian heritage. "The Serpent" has black hair with a blue streak on the right. He also speaks with an Asian accent and has a red and blue necklace which matches the colours of the two Tazelwurms which can be seen at the back of the secret Pyramid Book. He was first properly introduced at the pyramid chamber as he fought Blue Tazelwurms with a wooden staff. He knew there was the Key from Lee's bedroom due to the bug and stole the Key from his bedroomDetentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 9 - "Bed Bugged". He runs a downtown casino called 'The Hydra'Detentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 10 - "The Hydra". He owns a giant snake that is capable of eating 20 pounds of meat a day, he smells of sulphur and is, for unknown reasons, rather interested in Lee's family and it's history. As an owner of a casino he loves games and gambling. He is also responsible for spying the Pings as he is frequently shown taking pictures of their every day lifeDetentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 12 - "Corndog Day Afternoon". Whether he's doing it for The Council or his own gain is unknown. Unnamed female Member (Possibly Kerrigan) The unnamed female member first appears in All That Taz and seams to be the group's software expert. She has a strong hatred for the first un-named man and regularly doubts that his plans will ever succeed. She was the one who told Cassandra that The Red Tazelwurm had taken the second key based on information from Veronica Victoria's files. In the 37th episode, The Hydra, the unnamed female tries to open the pyramid with the 2 keys. The Unnamed council member #1 was going to open the pyramid but the female grabs the keys. When they are inserted, the keys fall out and a large eye at the top of the pyramid zaps the female with a ray causing her to fall asleep, in which she probably will not wake from like 'sleeping ugly' also known as Niles Peg. In Follow that Finnwich, "Kerrigan" is transported to Coral Grove along with Finnwich and Lynch Webber. "The Serpent Strike", she makes a cameo in Alfred Ping's book. Though she looks considerably different. Trivia *The Serpent smells like sulfur and cologne.Detentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 5 - "The Curse of Earl Nigma" *By the way Mrs. Ping reacted to Lee's sketches she might know at least basics about the Council and their goals. *Finnwich seems to know some things about the Council and does not like them. *It appears that this was planned for 15-22 years because The Serpent was trained since he was a child. Gallery Devil 004.JPG Devil 001.JPG Photo 2.png Photo 1.png The council 2.JPG The Council.jpg The Serpents Necklace.JPG|The Serpent's Tatzelwurm Necklace Lych 004.JPG The_council.jpg Pyramid_scheme_member_in_coma.jpg Cassandra's brother is mad.jpg 111.PNG Devins 044.PNG Devins 043.PNG Devins 042.PNG Devins 041.PNG References Category:Antagonists Category:Prank Category:Groups Category:Council Members Category:Detentionaire Category:Unconfirmed pages Category:The Council Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Antiquis Triangulum